Large software systems can be difficult to maintain. There are tools and technologies that enable maintainers to analyze and fix bugs in software. However, searching large repositories of software source code can be difficult and time consuming. Source code repositories can have millions of lines of code written in various programming languages over many years by multiple source code developers. A developer searching for source code may not have knowledge of the contents of the source code repositories or the functionality of the source code stored. Traditional source code search methods can be limited by a lack of understanding of the contents of the stored source code. In many cases, irrelevant or too many hits are found, limiting the usefulness of current search tools.